


busy

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nurse Castiel, Nurse Meg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: castiel sedang sibuk di rumah sakit.





	busy

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

> _hello, gorgeous :)_

 

> **_Dean, I am busy._ **

 

> _what? im not allowed 2 say hello?_

 

> **_That's not what I mean. You know where this'll lead to._ **

 

> _and?_

 

> _i can imagine u re frownin 2 ur phone :)_

 

> _c'mon cas, hv some fun._

 

> **_I'm working, Dean. I should be responsible for what I'm doing._ **

 

> _so u re rlly busy huh_

 

> **_I believe this is where I say, I've told you._ **

 

> _u put that ass in casstiel_

 

> **_I'm sorry, Dean. But I am really busy. I'm afraid I couldn't hold this conversation longer. Talk to you later?_ **

 

> _so soon?_

 

> **_Yes, unless you injure yourself and have yourself come to Hospital. I have to leave, Dean. I'll make up for this later, I promise. :)  
>  _ **

 

> _yea I got it babe  
> _

 

 

* * *

 

 Meg Masters nyaris menabrakkan tray yang ia dorong saat matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di ujung koridor. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Tapi, apa yang dilihatnya tidak berubah.

"Uh, Clerence?"

Meg melangkah mundur dan melongokkan kepala ke ruang yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Rekan sesama perawatnya tengah memberikan instruksi makan malam pada pasien. Pria yang dipanggilnya berbicara sebentar, sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Ada apa, Meg?" tanyanya.

Meg menyeringai dan menggerakkan kepalanya, sebagai gestur menunjuk orang yang tadi ia lihat. "Oke, Clerence, koreksi aku jika aku salah, tapi bukankah ada aturan yang mengatakan jika kita tidak boleh kencan di tempat kerja?"

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi, bingung. Meg menyentuh pipinya dan mengarahkan wajah pria itu agar melihat pada apa yang coba ia tunjukkan.

"Naomi tidak akan senang."

Meg mencoba terdengar galak, tapi gagal karena segera seringaiannya pecah menjadi tawa.

Ia mendorong bahu rekannya.

"Sana, aku akan akan urus sisanya," kata Meg ceria. "Kau berhutang satu espresso, Cas."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Dean?"_

_"Hello there, handsome nurse. I think I injure myself. Did you know that missing someone could hurt?"_

_"Assbutt!"_


End file.
